percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Blue and the Missing Golden Fleece:Chapter 3
“And these are the volleyball courts,” Alex said. This place is awesome! Ok, maybe I should go a little back. 30 MINUTES AGO... “What is this place?!” Diana (who I’m so going to ask for prom) smiled at me. “This is one of the best places ever. Here you train to become heroes and warriors. This is the only safest place for people like you and I. Roy Blue, meet Camp Half Blood” I’ve always wanted to be at a camp, even though I knew I would set it on fire once I get in. “People like me? What are you talking about?” Diana sighed like she didn’t want to talk about this, like she done this like 3000 times. “Demigods” My mind was blank. Did she say demigod? “Demigods? Like those children of the gods? Like Perseus and Theseus?” Diana had a shocked look. “Impressive, how do know all this already?” “It just came to me,” I replied. Before I can say anything, Diana said, “Look I know you’re going to deny it but you are actually a demigod. The father that raised you isn’t really your-” “I know, I believe you.” Diana had another shocked look. “You believe me, already! I think you are the first demigod to not deny it.” The only reason I knew she was telling the truth was the whole werewolf thing that just happened when Diana showed up. “So, my mother is my real parent though?” Diana nodded. “Let me show you around.” “You said people like you and me. Are you a demigod?” Diana replied, “Kind of. I used to be in Camp Half Blood. But I soon joined the hunters of Artemis.” “Let me guess, the Hunters of Artemis are a group of hunters that hunt with Artemis,” I asked jokily. She replied simply, “Yes.” My eyes widened. Wow, I am on a roll today. "I asked you if you were a demigod and you said kind of. What do you mean? Diana looked down harshly. "Nothing. I explain later." Well that was weird... “Anyways, we Hunters of Artemis hunt in the woods all the time, until now,” Diana said. I raised an eyebrow, “Until now, what do you mean? “I’ll explain, just follow me. We rushed into a huge house that was painted baby-blue with a white trim. When we went inside, there was a lot of kids. They looked around my age. Then I noticed a white horse. I thought it was a normal horse, until I saw it’s upper body. It was a middle aged man with a bow and arrow around it. My eyes widened. Did this guy switch heads with a stallion, because that would be awesome. When everyone saw me, they all quieted. The man-horse asked Diana, “Who might this young man be?” Diana replied, “Chiron, This is Roy Blue, the one we were all looking for.” Everyone then shifted unconfortably in their seat. They were really staring at me. A girl that looked 18, which blond hair and sea green eyes was looking at me carefully. She was holding hands with a guy with Jet Black hair like me, but with electric blue eyes. Chiron then made a face, like he realized something. Head counslers, please go back to your cabins. They all left, but kept staring at me. The blond girl said, “I wish to stay.” Chiron sighed and nodded. He then looked at me and said, “Why don’t you take a seat.” I sat down. He then asked me, “Now would you tell me about your-self?” I then said, “My mom and dad were always fighting since I was born.” Blah- Blah- Blah, I am not going to explain everything to you. I soon finished when Chiron nodded. "I am sorry that you had to go through this." Chiron then told me, “ Andromda, Alex, Diana can you show Roy our fine camp?” The blond girl, Andromeda, I think said, “Sure. Come on kid, I bet you’re gonna love this place!”